villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 2000 film An Extremely Goofy Movie. ''He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his own victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns". He was voiced by Jeff Bennett who also did Ozzy from ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. Role in the film Although he is the main villain, his true colors are not revealed until near the climax. When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy snuck back in to return a badge, he overhears the conversation that the Gammas were gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Near the finish line, although Bradley's second-in-command Tank was in the lead, Bradley decides to win just for himself and presses a button and has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire! Ignoring the accident, Brad races forward to win the race for himself, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. It is unknown whether Bradley survived or not. However, it is most likely he survives and goes to the hospital, and is then arrested for all his unruly actions during the X-games. Trivia *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of his being evil. *Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from Monsters University. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to betray and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Teenage Villains Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Athletic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Juvenile Delinquents